Suite Pretty Cure♪ Merchandise
Here is a list of merchandise that has been produced for the Suite Pretty Cure♪ series. Arcade Game Card Collections *''Pretty Cure All Stars'' Suite Flower Card Collection Cure Dolls Please refer to the main page Cure Dolls. Cosplay Costumes Please refer to the main page Cosplay Costumes for Kids. Utensils Lucky Spoon Set 01.jpg|Welcome to Lucky Spoon Set Lucky Spoon Set 02.jpg|Welcome to Lucky Spoon: Pretty Cure Cake Set Lucky Spoon Set 03.jpg|Welcome to Lucky Spoon: Hummy Cake Set School Accessories Suite♪Notebooks.jpg|Notebooks Suite♪ Pencil and Stickers.jpg|Stickers & Pencils Keychains suiteprecuresweetmascot.jpg|Character Keychains (Without Muse) Suite Keychains.PNG|Character keychains including Hummy (Without Cure Beat and Cure Muse) Suite♪ Hummy keychain.jpg|Hummy keychain. Suite Character Keychains.jpg|Character Keychains Crescendo Cure Melody Keychain.jpg|Crescendo Cure Melody Keychain Cure Rhythm Keychain.jpg|Cure Rhythm Keychain Cure Beat Keychain.jpg|Cure Beat Keychain Cure Muse Keychain.jpg|Cure Muse Keychain Hummy and Dodory Keychain.jpg|Hummy and Dodory Keychain Toys Cure Module Toy.jpg|Cure Module (Includes Dory & Rery) Cure Module Carrying Case.jpg|Cure Module Carrying Case (Module not included) Miracle Belltier Toy With Miry.jpg|Miraculous Melody Miracle Belltier & Miry Fantastic Belltier Toy With Fary.jpg|Great Rhythm Fantastic Belltier & Fary Love Guitar Rod Toy With Sory Lary.jpg|Love Guitar Rod (Includes Sory & Lary) Cure Module With Tiry and Dodory.png|Cure Module (Cure Muse Version) & Tiry and Dodory Healing Chest Keyboard Toy.jpg|Mysterious Touch Keyboard Healing Chest Suite Kitchen Toy.jpg|Cooking Kitchen (Toy) Singing Hummy Toy.jpg|Singing Meow-Meow Hummy Hummy Carrying Cradle.jpg|Hummy Carrying Cradle Hummy Soft Pajamas.jpg|Dress-Up Meow Meow Soft Pajamas Hummy Plaid Dress.jpg|Dress-Up Meow Meow Plaid Dress MuseFigure.jpg|Cure Muse Figure Suite figures1.PNG|Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, Hibiki, Kanade figurines Beatfigure.jpg|Cure Beat Figure DVDs, CDs & Blu-Rays Suite Pretty Cure Theme Single 01.jpg|La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪/Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! single (CD) Suite Pretty Cure Theme Single 01 CD-DVD.jpg|La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪/Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! single (CD+DVD) Suite Pretty Cure Sound Fantasia.jpg|Suite Pretty Cure♪ Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Fantasia!! Suite Pretty Cure Vocal Album 1.png|Suite Pretty Cure♪ Vocal Album 1 ~Deliver! The Symphony of Love and Hope~ Suite Pretty Cure Theme Single 02.png|La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ ~∞UNLIMITED ver.∞~ Single (CD) Suite Pretty Cure Theme Single 02 CD-DVD.jpg|La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ ~∞UNLIMITED ver.∞~ Single (CD+DVD) Suite Pretty Cure Movie OST.jpg|Suite Pretty Cure♪: Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody! Original Soundtrack Suite Pretty Cure OST 02.jpg|Suite Pretty Cure♪ Original Soundtrack 2~Pretty Cure Sound Symphonia!!~ Suite Pretty Cure Vocal Album 2.jpg|Suite Pretty Cure♪ Vocal Album 2 ~Hearts As One~ Suite Pretty Cure Vocal Best.jpg|Vocal Best Album Suite Pretty Cure DVD Vol 1.jpg|DVD Volumes Suite Pretty Cure Blu-Ray 1.jpg|Blu-ray Volumes Video Games Suite-precure-melody-collection.jpg|Suite Pretty Cure♪: Melody♪ Collection V.1 Melody DS.png|Suite Pretty Cure♪: Melody♪ Collection V.2 Others imagesdawerwa.jpg|Shoes a6d5a47eeaf05945b0679b0f45c2f4d71303901561_full.jpg|Pillows ban964437.jpg|Show Me! Suite Pretty Cure computer 892592a478cac40623a0422f4eafb1971312248521_full.jpg|Food items (milk, curry, soup) Spccalendar.jpg|Suite Pretty Cure♪ 2012 Calendar Spccalendar1.jpg|Suite Pretty Cure♪ 2012 Calendar (January and February) Spccalendar2.jpg|Suite Pretty Cure♪ 2012 Calendar (March and April) Scpcalendar3.jpg|Suite Pretty Cure♪ 2012 Calendar (May and June) Scpcalendar4.jpg|Suite Pretty Cure♪ 2012 Calendar (July and August) Scpcalendar5.jpg|Suite Pretty Cure♪ 2012 Calendar (September and October) Scpcalendar6.jpg|Suite Pretty Cure♪ 2012 Calendar (November and December) External Links * http://precure.channel.or.jp/sweet/ Category:Merchandise Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪